


Dangerous Game

by DelCor



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Cheating, F/F, Romance, Secrets, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelCor/pseuds/DelCor
Summary: Miranda and Andrea dare to play the game that could potentially destroy everything they care for. Little study of emotions and our weakness when facing strong desires.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly & Andrea Sachs, Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	Dangerous Game

**Author's Note:**

> This little thing was wrote quickly, as I needed a release from strange pile of emotions inside of me. Don't take it too seriously, it's nothing spectacular.

It was a dangerous game to play. They both had way too much to lose. 

Miranda’s marriage, which gave her the right image in the public eye. Her reputation. Most importantly, her daughters; she couldn’t put them through another public scandal.   
And yet, she couldn’t stop. 

Andrea’s relationship, which gave her a feeling of security in the crazy New York’s world. Her friends, who had a hard time understanding her new job. And the potential disappointment of her parents; that would be way too much for them.   
And yet, she couldn’t stop.

It was a dangerous game to play. They both got addicted to it.

Andy stood in the dimmed light of the room, leaning against the door frame. In the background played soft, jazz music. She could barely hear it. Her senses were focused on something else. Wearing a long, tight red dress, with her loose hair and elegant makeup, she knew she looked good. This gave her much-needed confidence.

Miranda sat on the sofa, her legs crossed, and body relaxed. Her whole attention was focused on the woman standing in front of her. Very few people could enjoy the undivided attention of the Queen of Fashion for this long. Slowly, she got up from the sofa in one elegant move and started walking towards her assistant. As she did it, her mind raced through all moments, all decisions and circumstances that led to this very moment.

At first, neither of them noticed what was happening. It was easy to understand; they both were busy women. Sometimes Andrea’s fingers would brush hers while handing her whatever she demanded to get. Her body strangely reacted to those touches. Her mouth was dry, and she felt goosebumps forming on her skin. However, she paid little to no attention to those reactions, simply letting them pass. Then, it got more intense. Sometimes their eyes would lock across the room and neither seemed to be able to pull away. Rides in the backseat of her town car became slightly uncomfortable. The air seemed to be thick, covering both of them, making it harder to breathe. 

Then one day it all clicked together when Miranda did the mistake (or was it a mistake? It seemed like there was simply no other choice) of inviting Andrea with her to the elevator. On the surface, she thought she did it just to save time; they were running late to the next shot. Just beneath this explanation lied the truth. She just wanted her close.  
As the metallic door closed in a swift move, she realized how small is the elevator. Suddenly all she could smell was the sweet, mesmerizing scent of her assistant. She took a deep breath to calm her drumming heart. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Andrea looking at her. She turned her head to look her in the eyes. What she saw there shot a strike from her throat to the area between her legs. Her stomach squeezed deliciously, making breathing harder.   
Andrea’s eyes were full of desire. The emotion was raw and clean. No one had ever looked at her this way. None of her husbands, fans, lovers- no one made her feel like she was the most desirable person on the planet. And that’s exactly how she felt. Time seemed to stop as she drowned in those dark chocolate eyes. She could see the truth there- they were both doomed. It was too late to quit this crazy game, too late to deny anything. Her face felt as if on fire, making the hot wetness between her legs even worse. She felt her lips parting as if trying to say something. Instead, she licked them with her tongue, trying to fix the sudden dryness.   
This small movement made Andrea switch her gaze to her mouth. She also parted her lips, looking like she forgot how to breathe. Air felt thick and heavy, making them both breathe deeper.  
The sudden beep of the elevator reaching its destination made them both jump slightly. They quickly looked away, both taking a deep breath and preparing to face the world outside.

This moment, Miranda thought, changed everything. There was no use in denying anymore, in lying to themselves. Being a practical woman, she simply had to decide what to do next.   
Did she dare to see what would happen? Was she able to act so selfishly?   
As she took slow steps towards Andrea, she realized it was also a lie. She never really had a choice. With force like this, no mortal can fight. Each step toward her assistant was easier as if she was pulled by some magnetic force. Her senses were sharp. She felt each step on the soft hotel rug. Her clothes touching her skin, which now begged to be caressed by the woman in front of her. She could smell their scents mixing in the air; perfumes and arousal, creating hypnotizing mix. As she reached Andrea, she felt her hand going up to the younger woman’s face, almost as if she had no control over the movement. They were yet to say anything, knowing that no words would be sufficient. 

Andrea felt Miranda’s soft, cold hand on her burning face. Despite trying to maintain a composed façade, she was shaking inside. This first deliberate touch calmed her down. It was as if she realized there was no other way, no other place for her to be. She accepted this fate with joy. Suddenly she forgot all about the mess her life would become if anyone was to find out. This hotel room was like a different planet, detached from the rest of the world. Time existed outside this space. Here, right now, it was just her and Miranda, and their impossible desire. The soft-touch of her boss fingers, caressing her cheek, gave her courage. She took a step closer, placing her hands on the older woman’s waist. Their faces were centimeters apart. They breathe the same air. Looking each other in the eyes, they searched for emotions they both felt. This desire was burning them from within, taking all the morals and rules with it. They knew it was wrong. All it took was one person seeing too much; one picture was taken at the wrong time.   
But those dangers existed outside. Here and now there was nothing else but their lips, getting closer together. Miranda could almost taste her lovers (because that’s what they were already. Denying it would be stupid, and Miranda was anything but stupid) lips on her own. However, nothing could prepare her for when it happened.   
Their lips met, and they both gasped. If it felt like burning before, now it was more like a conflagration. The mere second their tongues met, starting the never-ending battle for dominance, it felt as if their minds shut down.   
It was pure, animalistic instinct taking control over them. Their hands traveled across the others’ bodies, sensing as much skin as possible. They stood as close as possible as if trying to become one as if any distance was unbearable. Their lips crashed. Clothes were dropped. They landed on the bed, not sure how or when. There was no stopping. Miranda moaned. Andrea trembled. The world was red and dark, closed around them. They bite, licked, and touched. Made love and fucked hard. Slower. Faster. Never enough.   
The addictive game indeed.

The next morning found them still in bed, bodies still close. Miranda woke up first. Laying on her back, she looked at the ceiling. She could feel the younger woman’s arm laying across her stomach. She started thinking of her options. She could simply stand up and walk away, pretending it never happened. The moment this thought formulated in her mind, she knew it was off the table. This fire within might have calmed down a bit, but it was still there, alive and ready to take control again. She didn’t like the thought of being a slave to her emotions and needs. She took great pride in her famous self-control.  
But now it was gone. As she lied there, in a random hotel room, she understood something very important.   
There was no end to this game.


End file.
